crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Amnee Pree
History Origin Amnee Pree holds the unique pleasure of sharing her duties as the protector of Space Sector 35 with her sector partner and husband Matoo. It is unknown when exactly the two Lanterns were appointed Green Lanterns, however there are no known reports of Amnee or Matoo Pree's activities prior to the reformation of the Corps. Presumably, the pair was among the thousands of new recruits inducted following the Corps rebirth. Sinestro Corps War Amnee Pree served during the Sinestro Corps War and was charged with transporting the prisoner,Lyssa Drak to Oa for sentencing. Manipulative and cruel, Lyssa Drak had been appointed as the keeper of the Book of Parallax, a collection of some of the vilest and most depraved acts committed in service to the Sinestro Corps. Drak had been captured by Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and a team of Lanterns during the Corps attempt to rescue Kyle Rayner and the Ion entity from Qward. Although a prisoner, Lyssa Drak continued to spread fear by recounting to the pregnant Amnee Pree the tale of Kryb, the Sinestro Corps monstrous abductor of children. Lyssa Drak delighted in telling Amnee and Matoo the story of how Kryb had easily murdered Jeryll, the veteran Green Lantern from the planet Glirell, and kidnapped her child. Although outwardly the Lanterns showed nothing but contempt for Drak and her mind games, the expecting parents could not avoid a subtle look of worry as they listened to the horrific story. Jeryll had arrived home one day to find her husband murdered and the homocidal Kryb looming over her child. The cold blooded monster held the infant in her grasp, knowing that Jeryll wouldn't dare risk injuring her baby by attacking. With no choice left to her, Jeryll let her defenses falter and was killed instantly by a blast from Kryb's ring. Lyssa Drak concluded her nightmarish tale, by informing the couple that Kryb remain at large, preying on the children of Green Lanterns throughout the universe. Drak left the details of whatever horrors these children endure to the imagination of her captors. Nevertheless, if Amnee and Matoo were so easily shaken by such tales they would not have been chosen to be Green Lanterns. They did not allow themselves to waiver, and informed Sinestro's lackey that her transparent attempts to frighten them had failed. The two Lanterns transported Lyssa Drak to Oa where she would stand trial for the many crimes committed by the Sinestro Corps. However, the tale of Kryb made an impression on Amnee and Matoo Pree. War with Kyrb Following the war's conclusion, Amnee and Matoo resolved to find Kryb and rescue the kidnapped children of their fallen corpsmen. They were joined in their quest by KT21, the Green Lantern of Sector 181. KT21 shared her fellow Lanterns concerns, as she had a young son of her own back on her home world, the planet Jerome. The trio was soon joined by Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu. Although neither Lantern had children of their own, they had both seen too many Lanterns die and vowed to end this monster reign before any other families had to suffer. Kyle Rayner's mother was kiled by the Sinestro Corps and he knew first hand the pain that came with having a loved one dragged into the Corps battles. Following a lead to Sector 1067, the team arrived to late to prevent the murders of Sector 1067's Lantern and his wife. Kryb had taken the fallen Lanterns newborn child and escaped to continue to terrorize the Lantern's families. Resuming the hunt for Kryb, the party soon picked up a distress call from Salaak on Oa. There was trouble at the Sector House in Space Sector 1111 that required immediate investigation. While Kyle reported back to Oa, Natu consulted her ring for a profile on the Lanterns assigned to Sector 1111. The group immediate poured on the speed when Natu's ring confirmed that Sector 1111 was protected by Nhoj and Airam Sappal, married Lanterns and parents to their infant son Samoht. The Lanterns arrived at Sector 1111 to find the corpse of Airam Sappal floating outside of the Sector House. Rings confirmed that Kryb was still on scene and remained inside. As Kyle began to formulate a plan, Amnee Pree asked her ring if the child was still within the Sector House. A positive confirmation was all she needed to know before speeding off after the infant. Inside the Sector House Kryb stood over the body of Njoh Sappal, holding his son in her spindly arms. As Kryb made deranged promises to protect the boy from the "green light" Amnee Pree blasted past her at incredible speed, snatching the child from the monsters hands, and escaping the house in an instant. Kryb was both furious and delighted. She sniffed the air and thanked the pregnant Amnee for saving her the trouble of hunting down her next child. before she could pursue her newest quarry, Kryb was assaulted by the full force of four Lanterns. As Amnee and the child pulled back to a safe distance, a massive explosion detonated within the Sector House causing the satellite to fall from space to the planet below. Inside the Sector House Kyle Rayner battered Kryb with a number of blows, each fueled by his rage over the death of two more Lanterns. The Sector House was engulfed in flames and spinning out of control. As the temperature within the house rose to 2,000 degrees, it plunged through the atmosphere crashing deep into the planet's ocean. As the base sunk to the bottom, the semmingly defeated Kryb spewed a powerful toxin of "mother's milk" from her mouth. The four Lanterns were all coated with the sticky substance, which was capable of adapting to each victims DNA. The adaptive properties of the milk allowed it to pierce the Lanterns protective auras and infect their minds. Now in control, Kryb described how her milk gave her total control over the minds of her victims. The Lanterns, her "children", were now devoted to their "mother" and would protect her at all costs. Back in space, Amnee sent little Samoht off to Oa in a protective bubble and flew to the aid her husband and fellow Lanterns. Amnee followed the trail and arrived shortly after Kryb had infected the Lanterns, launching a powerful attack against the psychotic villain. Blasting them both onto dry land, Amnee pressed her attacked while Kryb taunted the expectant mother with her macabre desire for Amnee's baby. The strain of battle overcame Amnee and she doubled over with labor pains. Her child had picked the most inopportune time to arrive. As Amnee tried to hold back labor, Kryb gleefully awaited the birth of her next abduction, but Amnee would not allow her child to be taken by this horrible creature. Summoning tremendous willpower, Amnee created a massive construct of a newborn fetus, the umbilical cord still dangling from her ring. The huge baby attacked, smashing Kryb into the rocky surface with its powerful fists. Over and over again, the "baby" battered Kryb, grabbing her by her legs and swinging her into a cliff with enough force to shatter stone. As the construct continued its assault, Amnee rested on the ground struggling to hold off birth until Amnee and the baby were safe. Kryb was all but defeated, but the villainous hag had one option left. Sending a telepathic signal to her "children" the four brainwashed Lanterns rushed to Kryb's aid. Amnee tried in vain to hold off the combined assault of four Lanterns, but her shield shattered under their vicious attack. Her last words before falling into unconsciousness were a plea to her husband Matoo to recognize her. Awaking to the retched sound of Kryb's voice, Amnee found herself being held down by her four comrades while Kryb dangled a razor sharp claw over her pregnant stomach. Amnee could only scream as the sickening witch prepared to cut Amnee's child from her. Leaving The Corps Kyle Rayner struggled internally against Kryb's neuro-poison forcing his will to excise Kryb's venom from his system. before the witch could cut Amnee, Kyle broke free of her hold and blasted Kryb away from the pregnant Lantern. Working fast, Kyle constructed a machine to bind his allies and purge the toxin from their systems. The Lanterns were once more in control over their own thoughts. Kyle raced in pursuit of Kryb with KT21 following, leaving Soranik Natu behind with the expectant parents. Natu order Matoo to create a setrile force bubble around them, and quickly went to work delivering Amnee's baby. Inside the bubble, Natu had created a fully functional neo-natial unit complete with a sonogram machine which monitored the child. It took all of her concentration to maintain her constructs while delivering Amnee's baby. As the battle with Kryb raged outside, Matoo struggled with his duty to aid his comrade and his desire to protect his wife and child. Natu ordered Matoo to forget about Kryb and concentrate on keeping his shield up. She worked swiftly to deliver the baby as the monster pounded on the force field, desperate to take the child for her own. The arrival of the Star Sapphire Miri Riam turned the tide of battle in the Lanterns favor. Miri was alerted to Kryb's threat to Amnee and Matoo's love, and teleported to Sector 1111 intent on stopping this "heartbreaker". With her aid the Lanterns ultimately managed to arrest Kryb, but not before the monster killed KT21. Safe from the battle, Amnee Pree delivered a baby girl and was lovingly embraced by her overjoyed husband. Their happiness could not be marred by the alert received by all Lanterns during the battle with Kryb. The Guardians had issued a New Law to the Book of Oa. Romantic relationships and love were to be prohibited among members of the Corps. The Prees knew what this law meant for their family. It was therefore an easy decision to resign their commissions as officers in the Green Lantern Corps. Amnee and Matoo took off their rings and let them fly to Sector 35 where the rings would select their replacements. When both Kyle and Miri laid claim to the captured Kryb, Kyle left her fate up to the new parents. In light of their daughters birth and their commitment to one another, the Prees felt that "love" was the proper course of action that day. They ruled that Miri should take Kryb to Zamaron to undergo the Sapphire's conversion process. Kyle and Soranik gathered the body of their fallen comrade and returned to Oa. they wrapped the Pree family in a protective bubble and agreed to drop them off on their homeworld in Sector 35. Before leaving, Soranik told Amnee and Matoo that they would always be considered Corps. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people